


Unclear

by canadiandraqula



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, I hat msyelf, Love Confessions, M/M, Rollisi mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 00:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadiandraqula/pseuds/canadiandraqula
Summary: There he was, Dominick 'Sonny' Carisi Jr, single handedly winding ADA Rafael Barba.





	

His breathing was heavy, nostrils flared, eyes widened.   
"I know it might come off as a possible surprise but don't worry, I won't let this affect my work."

There he was, Dominick 'Sonny' Carisi Jr, single handedly winding ADA Rafael Barba. The thought of that could send shivers through his body. Rafael's mouth was intensely dry. He had no clue of what to say to the younger man in front of him.   
Reasonable, what are you supposed to say to someone who has just confessed to you. Sonny was even surprised himself that Rafael was absorbing his words as slow as he was. Usually he would have a witty comeback to whoever who come across him but here he was, sitting idly in his suddenly uncomfortable office chair.

"I'm sorry, this is a bad time, you're under so much stress and here I come, telling you a bunch of stuff." Sonny stood up, early stings of heartbreak effecting every bone of his body. "No.. wait... Carisi, sit down. Settle down for a while." Rafael stuttered out, finally taking a sip of his now cold overly sweetened coffee.  
Sonny was confused. From what Rafael's body language was, he was uncomfortable but Sonny was never too good at telling ones' emotions.

Rafael's mind was as scattered as his desk. Sonny sat back down, squeezing the arm rests. "I'm..," He began, rubbing his hands together, "I'm not too good with showing emotion but.." Rafael stood up, pacing around his desk.

"I think I can reciprocate your feelings for me."

Sonny's heart began to speed it's beating. "Oh yeah?" He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, his face felt warm. "Carisi, are you and Rollins involved?" Rafael looked back at him. Such question caused Sonny to laugh. "Definitely not. She's pretty and all but not my taste, I guess. I prefer smart people, brains over looks."

Rafael gave a small crooked smile, feeling his nerves calm down. "I mean, not saying you're not hot because you're the total package, Mr. Barba. You're attractive, you're smart. What lady wouldn't want you!" He looked sharp at Sonny, giving him a look of 'Are you kidding me?'

"Carisi, I'm into men exclusively. I thought you would have known this."   
  
"I don't know. Not too many people peak your tastes, I'm guessing." Sonny gave a soft chuckle. "I'm sorry, I'm talking out of turn. Anyway, Mr. Barba, I think you should get some sleep. It's really late," He took a quick look at his Apple Watch, the time saying '12:34 AM'

"I still have paperwork to do. Go on and visit me again tomorrow. This case isn't quite done yet." Rafael sighed, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow, have a good night." Sonny walked to the door, opening and shutting it quickly. Rafael would begin his games once again with him. He would often ask himself: Why was he being so vague with the detective? Sure, Sonny entertained him quite a bit but did he really have to torture him so?

He knew of Sonny's interest but he never thought he would actually confess. Admirable, all he had to lose was pride and doubted even that. Rafael took a deep breath, slumping down on his chair.

 

"What am I going to do with him.."

**Author's Note:**

> canadiandraqula.tumblr.com  
> canadiandraqula.deviantart.com


End file.
